A merda do cu
A merda do cu é o episódio 5 da temporada 2 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 13 em total. Estreou-se em 25 de setembro do 2016. Argumento O episódio começa na casa da tele-realidade, onde a Kimberly recebe um telefonema que provém duma origem desconhecida, e diz-lhe que o seu director é um espião que está a trabalhar para o Yusma do Universo Espelho, e ele está à procura dela e da sua irmã Karla para controlá-las, e se for preciso, eliminá-las quando ele achar que elas são um problema para o que o Yusma estiver a planear. Então a mensagem desliga-se e destrói-se do computador da Kimberly para não ser encontrada pelo Yusma ou a sua equipa de raparigas. Então o director da casa vem dizer-lhe à Kimberly: “Tens feito o teu trabalho sobre a qualidade desta casa?” e a Kimberly responde que sim, e dar-lhe-á a máxima pontuação. Mas quando ele se vai embora, ela diz: “Dar-te-ei a merda do cu”. E então telefona à Karla e diz-lhe que têm de vigiar o que eles fizerem, já que o director é um espião. A Karla fica surpreendida. Enquanto isso, num lugar secreto, o director diz ao Yusma que acha que alguém lhes disse às irmãs que ele as está a controlar, e se calhar já sabem que é um espião. O Yusma diz-lhe que tem de fazer com que a Kimberly deixe a casa, e então ele encarregar-se-á delas. O director pergunta-lhe ao Yusma: “Fizeste uma nassada com a regenta Andrea alguma vez?” e o Yusma diz com orgulho: “Nassei-a e beijei-a. Mas tenho de nassá-la mais uma vez para tirar mais informações. Tu tens de seguir a tua missão”. Numa rua de Bàrcinon, a Karla está a caminhar com o seu namorado, até que recebe um telefonema da sua irmã, e diz-lhe que venha à casa da tele-realidade depressa. A Karla não percebe nada, mas a Kimberly diz que é urgente. Na casa, a Kimberly está com as suas malas, e a Karla e o seu namorado vem perguntar o que se passa, e a Kimberly diz que ela ficou fora do projecto da tele-realidade. Em casa, as duas irmãs chegam, e estão tristes. Os seus pais dizem que não se preocupem com isto, e a Kimberly diz que têm de saber uma coisa, e explica-lhes tudo. Os seus pais percebem-no, e a Karla e o seu namorado dizem à Kimberly que eles três têm de estar juntos se quiserem ajudar a FEF com os seus problemas, e o almirante 21 confia nelas. Os pais das raparigas ajudá-las-ão no que for preciso, e o namorado da Karla diz-lhe à sua namorada que poderiam voltar ao hotel Kasa Tot, porque há tempo que eles não estiveram ali. Os três decidem ir de metro até a Kasa Tot, para falarem com o dobro do Jordy. Uma vez ali, as raparigas dizem ao namorado da Karla que fique fora para vigiar, e elas entrarão no escritório do Jordy. Uma vez dentro, encontram uma mulher que diz que o Jordy está doente, e ela tem o controlo do escritório até que ele fique bem de novo. A Kimberly não acredita nisto. A Kimberly diz-lhe à Karla que tem a certeza que não está doente, só está a fazer alguma outra coisa noutro lugar e enquanto isso não pode encarregar-se do hotel. A Kimberly pede à mulher se podem fazer uma vista de olhos dentro do escritório do Jordy, já que elas são amigas dele. A mulher aceita, e diz que ficará perto da porta caso elas queiram alguma coisa. Dentro do escritório, a Kimberly diz que têm de utilizar o transportador secreto, mas encontram que todos os objectos de alta tecnologia do Jordy foram tirados dali. Só há papéis do hotel. A Karla diz: “E agora o quê?” e a Kimberly diz à mulher: “Podes vir connosco?” e pergunta se é que ela sabe onde estão as coisas importantes do Jordy. A mulher diz: “Falta alguma coisa? Não o sabia”. A Kimberly diz que não é nada, e diz-lhe que têm de ir-se embora. A mulher diz: “Se quiserdes outra coisa, dizei-mo”. No metro, a Kimberly está a pensar no que tem acontecido, e diz-lhe à Karla que o lado inimigo sabe que elas duas estão a ajudar a FEF, e ser-lhes-á difícil continuar com a sua missão. A única opção é ir à Terra, seja como for. O namorado da Karla diz: “E posso vir convosco para ajudar-vos?” e a Kimberly diz que não seria uma boa ideia, mas a Karla diz: “Seria óptimo”. E diz-lhe à Kimberly que agora ele é parte da equipa, porque sabe todo o que elas duas sabem. A Kimberly aceita. Enquanto isso na casa da tele-realidade, o director está a falar com o Yusma numa secção da casa secreta, quando de repente se teletransporta uma merda. O Yusma vê-a, e diz que a regenta Andrea a transportou ali, e diz: “Ide-vos todos vós embora daqui, é uma bomba!” mas não há tempo para actuar, a bomba explota e toda a casa é destruída, morrendo todos da casa”. As duas irmãs e os seus pais estão a ver na televisão a explosão da casa da tele-realidade, e a Karla diz: “És consciente do que temos causado nós? Não teria acontecido isto se nós não tivéssemos mexido nos assuntos da FEF”. E a Kimberly diz que agora que já se encontram implicadas nos assuntos da FEF, têm de ajudar o almirante 21 no que elas puderem. A Kimberly vai dormir, porque diz que está com sono. A Karla ficará a ver sozinha a televisão. Pela noite, a Kimberly tem um sonho onde todo está cheio de merda de pessoa e a imagem duma rapariga gira com o cabelo castanho claro, e também está o Yusma quem diz que essa rapariga é a principal ameaça para a FEF e para ele, isto é, ela é uma inimiga comum. Por isso tentará ajudá-los, embora ele não queira colaborar com a FEF, e também diz que a explosão a causou ela. O seu sonho acaba, e a Kimberly acorda. A Kimberly diz à Karla que teve um sonho criado pelo Yusma onde ele lhe disse informações importantes, e têm de nassar-se entre as duas irmãs para poderem perceber melhor o sonho. As duas irmãs juntam os narizes e partilham o sonho. A Karla diz que partilhará o sonho também com o seu namorado quando estiverem juntos. E as duas irmãs voltam a dormir de novo. Pela manhã, o computador da Kimberly recebe de novo uma mensagem privada, e desta vez revela-se que provém do Jordy verdadeiro, e diz-lhe que foi ele quem lhe avisou do director da casa da tele-realidade. Também diz que elas descobriram muitas coisas da FEF, no entanto diz que precisa da sua ajuda. A Kimberly telefona à Karla, e as duas falam com o Jordy. Mas para falarem em segurança, transportá-las-á na sua nave. As duas raparigas aceitam, e são teletransportadas. Na nave do Jordy, ele diz que já é hora de voltar ao seu hotel, porque a sua missão terminou, e desde agora encarregar-se-á ele de tudo. No entanto, dá-lhes às raparigas a missão de entrar sem permissão no edifício Pulá e tirar informação das três entidades do universo, e da linha do tempo original. E o que é mais importante: como viajar até o momento em que se produziu a alteração da história, para corrigir a história e evitar o que aconteceu que não teria de ter acontecido, já que as desgraças na FEF se podem evitar se a história for corrigida, e nesta linha do tempo alternativa a FEF não durará muito. As raparigas dizem que é uma óptima ideia, mas há um problema: descobriram que na linha do tempo original, a que ele quer corrigir, elas duas não existem! O Jordy responde que não o sabia, nem sabe por quê, mas já descobrirá a resposta. E então, as raparigas voltam para casa. Categoria:Episódios ca:La merda del cul en:The Shit of the Ass es:La mierda del culo fr:La merde du cul gl:A merda do cu it:La merda del culo ro:Căcatul curului ru:Дерьмо задницы